


Stuck Toghter (Negallus one shot)

by dana3400



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Snow Strom, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana3400/pseuds/dana3400
Summary: a fluffy cute one shot to help me with yet another slow au fan-fiction.
Relationships: Negaduck (Disney)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Stuck Toghter (Negallus one shot)

It's that not every day you get stuck in a snowstorm with a necromancer, yet, that what Negaduck found himself in, he and Axel were stuck in an abandoned building in the middle of the biggest snowstorm Duckbrug has ever seen. Lucky Axel already started a warm fire, so they won't freeze to death just yet. 

"We're going to fucking die out here aren't we?" growled Negaduck grumpily, he sat next to Axel trying to get as close to the fire without burning himself, he always hated the cold despite living in the sewers for most of his life, after all, at least the sewers didn't have snow everywhere. 

"Negs, we aren't going to die, we just have to keep warm until the storm passes." Axel moved closer to Negaduck, laying his arm around the serial killer's shoulder, Negaduck face turns red, he still wasn't used to affection, yes the two have been on many murder dates but those never get too overly affectionate, only a few kisses here and there, yet here, without the threat of being seen they could be as affectionate as they please. 

"I know, I just fucking hate the pissing snow." Negaduck lay his head on Axel's stomach, as the storm outside grew louder, he held Axel's hand, trying to return as much affection as the necromancer gave, though, it was hard, giving that he knew almost nothing about love outside of movies. 

"Shh, I know love." Axel plant a kiss on his head, watching his lover snuggle closer to him, this was one of few somewhat peaceful moment they have, being wanted sociopaths means their dates, more often than not get interrupted by police or heaven forbid Darkwing Duck. Yes, the storm outside was kind of ruining the mood, but it was better than having Darkwing walk into them kissing, thus, finding out who 'Dead Guy' was. Still, he was worry about Lyn, who was home alone while they were stuck in there backup hideout. "Do think Lyn is doing well." 

"The brat is fine, this isn't her first time being on her own." Nega scoffed, as Axel gives him yet another kiss on the head. 

"I know, I know." Axel's eyes turned to a dirty window showing the storm was barely slowing down. "Though, I still going to check on her once the storm blows over." 

"You fucking worry too much." Negaduck pulls Axel into mouth kiss, Axel kisses him back, calming down from his earlier worries, the two only pull back to breathe the cold air around them than went back to kissing, both wanted this moment of peace to last as long as possible but it was ruined when heard the voice of Darkwing Duck above them. 

"I'm the-WOOO-What did I walk into?" Darkwing exclaimed almost falling off the platform he was staying on. 

"You got to fucking kidding me." muttered Negaduck reluctantly backing away. The duo shot a nasty glare at the masked hero who was chucking awkwardly. 

"Sometimes, I forget that you two are a thing," clarified the hero, sounding like this was the most awkward experience of his life. "But love or not your both going be brought down by the fists of justice!" 

"That only thing going down is you Shit-Wing." Negaduck grab his chainsaw that was laying near the fire while Axel took out his bones. 

"Agree, I'm done with you ruining our dates." Axel broke some of his bones summoning a few zombies behind him. 

"In that case, Let's. Get. Dangerous! " 


End file.
